tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Daekar Family
House Daekar is one of the most ancient houses of the Underelves, founded at the discovery of The Underland. Their house produces many of Tamriel's most famous authors, including Sorin Daekar and his descendant, Rhesa Daekar. The Daekar Family writes such books as The Definitive Truth of the Morgans and The History of the Morgan Dynasty. Background House Daekar was founded when the Underland was discovered in the first few years of the fourth era. Two farmers, named Sam and his wife Rain, were among the first few colonists brought down by Arik I Morgan, who taught both of them to read and write. During the course of the Black Years, Sam and Rain took it upon themselves to begin recording the events of the year, and began traveling across the Underland recording its events, very few documents of which survived. Sam and Rain changed their names to Sorin and Raena Daekar following their transformation into Underelves. Sorin is known to have seen each of the Children in action and recorded their abilities in his first book, The Betrayers of Man, but most of the copies were lost during the Exodus. Raena recorded most of the actual battles, but her account was completely lost to time. Because of their service, Sorin and Raena received many riches from the Everking, and they built the city of Ethergrad in the Underland, which their descendants would rule until the Diaspora. In the early years of the fifth era, following Cyrus Morgan's ascension to the Ruby Throne, he hired Saemon Daekar, the second son of the Duke of Ethergrad, to begin compiling his family's history. Because he was in the Overland at the time, he was the only member of his family, save his own children, to survive the Disaster, as only citizens in Maria Harin's own capital of Deornum were able to escape. Saemon Daekar was given lavish homes on both the Topal Island and Cespar for his services, but his family had lost their status as rulers. Thus, Saemon thrust himself into his work, reconstructing the Morgan's history from the dynasty's founding up until his death in 5E 71. His daughter, Raesha, took up the pen, and recorded everything until her own death. Thus, the family tradition of recording the history was born. Raesha's grandson, Saelar, would begin to write The Definitive Truth of the Morgans during 5E 105. Due to his status as the tutor of Maerys I Morgan and his brothers, and later Maerys' own children, Saelar had all the inside information on the inner workings of the dynasty, and published it under a pseudonym. The book was quickly banned by the Crown, but the tradition continued, and many more books in The Definitive Truth series were written over the years. In 5E 433, Saerin Daekar would be the Regent of the Topal Island, due to the lack of able rulers following the Starborn War, which decimated the Morgan Dynasty. Saerin's daughter, Rhesa would become Prince Arik VI Morgan's paramour, and would later marry Youssef al Din, becoming the Queen of Taneth. Rhesa's brother was an Augment Phar'makai, and was the personal guard of Princess Saera Morgan. Although one of her children became an author, the Daekar family line was continued by Rhesa's brother, although Queen Rhesa would write The History of the Morgan Dynasty until her death. Coat of Arms The Daekar family's Coat of Arms, during their time in the Underland, was a blood-red hand on a black field, due to their assistance in felling Sha'real, the Black Hand, the Herald of Rha'atar, the Reaper-god of the Ancient Race. After the Exodus, the Daekar family's coat of arms became a blood-red hand bearing a black feather-quill upon a silver field, to reflect how their authorship had granted them power. Trivia *The Series of Blogs written by Apollo42, aka A Throne of Ash and Bellum Morgani, are in-universe books that are part of The Definitive Truth of the Morgan Dynasty series, written by the Daekar family under the pseudonym Sunny **the pseudonym has been used throughout the years, making many peasants think that Sunny is an immortal being, instead of a series of different authors Category:Morgannic Canon Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Bloodlines Category:Dynasties Category:Nobility